I'm Still Loving You
by Electrastar
Summary: OS Drago Se promène la nuit dans le parc, il laisse ses idées s'envoler au même rythme que la fumée de sa cigarette...


**Disclaming: Les personnages appartiennent à JKR**

**Genre: ONE-SHOT/ Je ne sais pas trop quoi mettre, romance sans doute...  
**

* * *

Il fait froid. Pourquoi j'ai froid d'ailleurs ? Ah oui c'est vrai, il fait nuit et je n'ai rien sur le dos, on est en Mai pourtant. Alors pourquoi il fait encore froid ? C'est pour quand les beaux jours et les nuits chaudes ? C'est pour quand le bonheur ? Es ce que quelqu'un est en mesure de me répondre, c'est quand le bonheur ? Dites moi quand c'est le bon moment pour être heureux. Moi j'attends. J'attends depuis longtemps je crois, peu être trop longtemps. Je me demande ce que ça fait d'avoir une famille normale, qui est heureuse et où les gens s'aiment vraiment. Ça doit être bien. J'essaie d'imaginer mais je ne sais pas à quoi ça ressemble réellement une vraie famille. Avec une vrai maison, chaleureuse, pas un immense bâtiment froid et dénué de sentiment comme là où j'habite. A la campagne, avec des animaux, des champs partout, pas de voisins. Avec un étang, j'aime bien les étangs quand il fait nuit, c'est vraiment beau. Et pourquoi pas un chien, c'est gentil un chien, j'aime bien les labradors.

C'est beau de s'imaginer une vie qu'on aura jamais, je hais les gens, je hais le monde entier, je les hais tous, tout ceux qui m'empêche d'avoir cette vie là. Quelqu'un veut ma place ? Allez y, ne vous gênez pas, moi je n'en veux plus. Marre de tout ça. Je ne suis pas mon père et mon père n'est pas moi. Non je ne pense pas comme eux, On échange ? Être sourd, aveugle, mendiant, je m'en fiche, je prends n'importe lequel de ces rôles mais laissez-moi vivre ! Laissez-moi, laissez-moi tranquille. Je n'en peux plus à force, je craque. J'ai pensé à mourir. Plusieurs fois. Ce serait un peu trop facile quand même, je ne suis pas un être faible à ce point. Et puis ça leur ferait vraiment trop plaisir, j'aime la vie ! Je veux vivre, mais pas comme ça. Un jour ils payeront pour tout ce qu'ils m'ont fait, et tout ce qu'ils ont fait, il n'y a pas non plus que ma vie qui soit massacrée. Qu'elle genre de punition pouvons-nous donner à ce genre d'individus, à part la mort ? Mais si je me permets de les tuer, alors je suis comme eux…Et ça c'est pire que tout je ne le supporterais pas, plutôt mourir que d'être comme eux ! Question d'étique. Drôle de question.

Elle part la jeunesse. Elle s'envole doucement, tout doucement, comme de la fumée. De la fumée de quoi d'ailleurs ? Certainement celle de mes cigarettes. J'aime bien fumé, ça me détend. Un pas de plus vers la mort ? Sans doute mais je m'en fiche un peu en fait, c'est l'une des rares choses que j'ai encore le droit de faire. Profite, profite avec qu'on te l'enlève, ça ne va pas tarder. Et au revoir la jeunesse. Brulée, comme le phœnix ! Sauf qu'elle ne renait pas de ses cendres, c'est bien dommage. Elle disparaît la fumée, dans le magnifique ciel nocturne. Et moi aussi je peux disparaître comme elle ? Non en fait je voudrais bien être un oiseau, comme ça je pourrais profiter du ciel toutes les nuits jusqu'à ma mort, le rêve. Envole toi innocence, envole toi loin, très loin de moi, et ne reviens jamais, tu en mourrais, va t'en tant que tu le peux. Ah, mais tu es déjà loin, j'avais oublié…C'est bien d'oublier, surtout quand on oublie ce qui fait mal. A moins que nôtre cœur enferme ces chose là jusqu'à ce qu'elles se taisent, à jamais ou pour un certain temps…Es ce que ça veut dire que l'enfant que j'aurais dut être est bâillonné au fond de moi ? Étrange.

Ah que la vie est dure et frivole. On n'est pas sérieux quand on a 17 ans, c'est certain. Qui disait ça déjà ? Baudelaire ? Rimbaud ? Baudelaire je crois, je ne suis plus sûr, mais c'est un des deux, c'est un français ça j'en suis sûr. On est pas sérieux…Je pense plutôt qu'on n'a pas envie de l'être, c'est différent, en même temps qui voudrait quitter l'insouciance de l'enfance pour la dureté du monde réel ? Personne de censé en tout cas. Au revoir Enfance, revient quand tu veux ! Et puis quoi encore ? Comme si elle revenait comme ça en un claquement de doigts. C'est comme une bulle de savons, quand elle éclate c'est finit, on peut toujours en faire d'autres mais ce ne sera jamais pareil. Que c'est joliment dit tout ça ! J'aurais du m'orienté dans la littérature. Mais je préfère le dessin et la peinture, les mots restent des mots, ils n'ont pas de sens tant qu'ils ne sont pas écrits noir sur blanc alors que le dessin et la peinture…Enfin tout ça ne m'aide pas tellement dans l'état actuel des choses. Il fait beau ce soir, il y a des étoiles plein le ciel, comme si une petite fille avait tout saupoudré de paillettes. Les âmes des morts.

Quand je lève les bras haut vers la lune, j'ai l'impression que je peux la saisir entre mes doigts mais à chaque foi elle m'échappe un peu plus. Dis-moi maman, pourquoi il y a autant de choses qui m'échappent ? Tu ne peux rien faire pour ton fils unique ? Ah non tu ne peux rien faire, dommage. Et si moi je meurs maintenant, es ce que mon âme ira dans ce ciel pour y ajouter une nouvelle étoile ? Si j'étais une étoile je ferais en sorte que le ciel soit magnifique toute les nuits pour que les gens qui ont des soucies s'arrêtent et nous contemplent pendant un moment, un moment où ils oublieraient tout leurs problèmes. Au moins là je serais utile, ici je suis une chose qui parfois sert à un nombre de personne restreint, quelle vie ! Ou alors j'aimerais être une lettre d'amour pour lui, quel doux plaisir ce serait que d'être serré contre son cœur. Que serait ma vie si je n'étais pas moi ? Y a-t-il un moyen de le savoir ? Je ne crois pas mais je voudrais bien savoir quand même. Es ce que quelque part dans ce monde il y a des gens qui s'aiment sans se soucier des autres, des aprioris, des lois ? Je veux être de ceux là.

C'est étrange, on sait tout de suite si la personne qui fait battre nôtre cœur est près de nous, je sais qu'il est là et qu'il me regarde marcher dans le parc, en chemise, les mains dans les poches, une cigarette entre les lèvres. Peut être qu'il regarde les reflets de la pleine lune dans mes cheveux blonds, en plus je les laisse pousser et j'ai abandonné le gel. Pour lui ? Je crois. Je rêve, je sais bien qu'il me surveille, pas très discrètement d'ailleurs puisque je le vois debout contre cet arbre là-bas. Regardes-moi, laisse tes yeux verts croisé les miens et oses me dire que je suis comme tout le monde ici le dis. Oses me dire que je suis bien le fils de mon père. Oses me dire ce dont toi-même tu n'es pas du tout persuadé. Tu sais que je ne suis pas tout ça, ça fait longtemps que tu me suis, je sais que tu as compris, tes regards pour moi ont changés. Et oui tu crois que je n'ai rien vu, hé bien c'est raté, je te connais bien aussi, je t'ai souvent observé, très souvent. Non tu n'es pas le seul à espionner les autres pour évaluer la menace qu'ils représentent ou pour mieux les comprendre. On est pareil finalement.

Et oui, tu sais que je t'ai vu. Tu ne bouges pas pourtant, tu me regardes venir vers toi. Ai-je l'air d'un playboy de je vois tes jolis yeux brillaient dans la nuit ? Peu être que pour toi je suis beau, avec tous les efforts que je fais pour te plaire. Alors suis-je un ange ou un démon pour toi ? Les deux à la fois sans doute. La tentation et le péché mais ne t'inquiète pas je ne te ferais rien, oh non, personne n'a le droit de te faire du mal. Je te connais, si je te dis de but en blanc « je t'aime » tu serais incapable de réagir tellement tu serais sous le choc. C'est bien dommage que nos monde soit si différent, lequel est préférable alors ? Le tiens ou le mien ? L'argent ou l'amour ? L'amour ça ne fait aucun doute. Es ce que je peux te rejoindre, de ton côté, dans ton monde ? Non, trop de gens me haïssent pour mon père, merci papa. Maintenant que je suis à ta hauteur tu ne bouges plus, pure folie, je me penche vers toi et te murmure à l'oreille « I'm still loving you », Voix douce, suave, au milieu de la nuit, parole sincères, un sourire vrai et un triste, et je m'en vais. Joli chanson non ? à bientôt très cher, à bientôt, I'm still loving you…

* * *

_Vous en pensez quoi? donnez moi vôtre avis s'il vous plait c'est important pour moi =)_

_Electrastar_


End file.
